


Mama Mako and the Bad Scary Women

by obsessiveninja



Series: Borra Week 2012 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Crack, Humour, NOT EVEN FUCKING SORRY, TASTE MY FURY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveninja/pseuds/obsessiveninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin is kidnapped! Whatever will mama Mako do without his darling baby Bolin? Perhaps Skoochy the bush spirit can give him a hand. Written for Borra Week 2012's day 4 prompt, Mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Mako and the Bad Scary Women

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Greek myth AU. I think the story of Hades and Persephone is one of the greatest love stories of all time, and they are one of my biggest OTPs, so naturally I had to apply that to Borra somehow. This is my favourite Borra Week piece yet. It's like crack on top of crack. So here, a little Greek!Borra. You're welcome.

What Bolin wanted more than anything else in the world was to be free; to pick apples with his airbending nymph friends until the sun went down, and to feel his hair blowing in the breeze.

His mama Mako, however, had a different idea.

"Absolutely not!" Mako said. "You are not to frolic in the fields on your own. It's dangerous!" Mako lowered his voice to a whisper. "There are bad, scary women out there who will find you and steal you away from me."

"But mama Mako!" Bolin whined, "I wanna go play in the fields with Jinora and Ikki and Meelo! It's no fun when you're watching!"

"NO."

"Oh, mama Mako, I promise I'll be careful!"

"Never!" Mako crossed his arms. "I am never letting you out of my sights!"

One day, however, mama Mako did let his boy out of his sights.

On this particular day, Bolin was minding his own business playing with his airbending nymph friends in the meadow, and Mako was minding his own business minding Bolin's business when he suddenly caught a whiff of Sato-chariots and amazing hair. He turned towards the direction of the scent to see the goddess of badassiness, Asami, beckoning him over. Distracted from taking care of his baby Bolin, Mako drifted towards to beautiful goddess with a dazed expression on his face, and began to chat her up.

Bolin, upon seeing that his mama was distracted, made a quick escape with his buddies. He wanted to go to the orchards, where he could really be free. He and his friends decided on a game of hide-and-seek.

"Alright!" Bolin said excitedly, "You guys hide and I'll seek you out, okay?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Ikki piped up, "You have to count to five hundred and thirty eight, okay?"

"Yeah!" Meelo kicked at a tree, "Five hundred and thirty eight, or you're a loser!"

So Bolin buried his head into an apple tree and counted, all the way to five hundred and thirty eight. When he was done, the nymphs were nowhere to be found.

As Bolin looked around, a hooded figure was watching him from the shadows. Korra, the great goddess of the Spirit world, gazed at Bolin as he flitted from tree to bush, searching for his playmates. 'What I would do that have that boy as my King,' Korra thought. And that was when she realised that he could have Bolin as his husband. She was the Queen of the Spirit world! She could have anything she wanted!

Korra melted into a crevice in the ground and bided her time. Bolin was wont to roam nearby; she could feel it. Sure enough, alone came Bolin, holding a basket of apples and crying for his friends.

"IKKIIIIII!" Bolin cooed, "JINOOOORAAAAA! MEELOOO!"

The ground cracked beneath his feet, and in fell Bolin and his basket of apples, falling and falling and falling right into Korra's strong arms. The opening in the ground above him closed up, and all the light disappeared.

"What … what am I doing here?" Bolin looked around. "Who are you?"

Korra set the boy down on the ground and stood above him, a tall and imposing figure. "I am Korra, Queen of the Spirit world. And you are going to be my husband."

Bolin trembled. Her voice was deep, almost melodic, and the Queen cut a beautiful figure. "But what if I don't want to be your husband?"

"You have no choice." And with that, Korra left him alone in that vast, empty cave under the ground.

Mama Mako had finished chatting up the pretty goddess, and went back to minding Bolin's business … except that there was no Bolin to mind. The man started to get worried.

"Bolin?" Mako called, "Bo? BOLIN!"

He searched for hours, and then for days. He found the three airbending nymphs, still hiding and wondering when Bolin was going to come find them. But the boy himself was nowhere to be found. Mako grieved, crying out his baby's name in despair. "Bolin, Bolin, oh my dear Bolin!"

"Pssssst," the bushes called.

A confused Mako went to inspect the hissing bushes, trying to remember in his anguish whether bushes had the ability to hiss. But instead of a hissing bush, he found a filthy little ragamuffin hiding in the shrubs. It was Skoochy, the bush spirit.

"Skoochy!" Mako exclaimed, "Do you know where Bolin is?"

"Perhaps." Skoochy jumped out of the bush and rubbed his nose. "My memory's a little … foggy." He held out his hand. "Maybe you could help clear it up?"

Mako sighed and placed a few drachmas in Skoochy's open palm.

"Yeah, I saw him. A couple of days ago, he was hanging 'round the orchards with his farting nymph friends. And then …"

Mako dropped a few more drachmas into his hand.

"The ground opened up and he fell in. Saw that Spirit Queen, Korra, runnin' around near there. I'll bet she took him. Now that's all you're getting from me!" And with that, Skoochy and his bush disappeared in a heartbeat.

Mako couldn't believe his ears. Korra! The Spirit world! His baby didn't belong down there! And Mako wasn't powerful enough to enter Korra's realm.

Fortunately, he knew someone who was.

The wedding was a simple one. There weren't many guests, and the reception wasn't incredibly lively. But in the days that followed, Korra did her best to make her new husband happy. She made him a beautiful throne out of dead wood and precious metals. She planted a large garden specially where he could frolic and be free.

"You know," she would tell him every once in a while, "If you want anything, just tell me. I can get you whatever you ask for. Whatever makes you happy."

Bolin noticed this. He was scared of the Queen at first. But as he came to know her, he realised that she wasn't such a bad person after all. She was kind and tender, and she was clearly deeply in love with him. He could also see that she was very lonely. Being the Queen of the Spirit world was a difficult and friendless job. No one seemed to appreciate the hard work she put in.

As time went on, Bolin began to warm up to Korra. He decided to put on a happy face, only for her. He began to love her as a friend, and eventually as even more than that. But he still wasn't brave enough to admit this to his wife.

One day, thunder shook the Spirit world. Bolin ran to the throne room to find Korra face to face with the almighty goddess Lin, ruler of all the gods, and … mama Mako!

"Korra!" Mako fumed, "You stole my baby away from me! My precious little child who was too innocent for all the bad things in the world. And you made him your husband?!"

"Indeed," Lin frowned, and looked down at her clay tablet. "Let's see … destruction of public orchard property, abduction of a minor..." Lin threw the tablet on the ground. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."

Bolin watched as Korra's shoulders slumped. Lin decreed that Bolin would have to return above ground with Mako, and Korra would never be able to see him again. She spotted her King standing at the doorway and sighed. "Fine."

The great Queen had relented. Bolin knew that this would be the last day he saw her, the last day he had to show his love for her. He had to think quick … there must be something he could.

And that's when it hit him; the food! There was a storeroom full of bacui berries, and Korra had once warned him not to eat them.

"If you eat one of those," she had warned him, "You will never be able to leave this place."

He fled to the storeroom and grabbed a handful. He could hear Mako and Lin calling his name. He rushed towards them, popping the berries into his mouth one at a time. By the time he reached them, he had swallowed the sixth and last berry. Mako was beaming at him, and Korra sat dejectedly on her throne. Lin looked bored.

"Alright, kid," Lin said, "Time to get back to some sunshine."

Bolin took a deep breath and stood tall. "I can't go with you."

"WHAT?" Mako snapped. Korra sat a little higher in her seat and Lin rolled her eyes.

"What now?" she asked.

"I can't go with you," Bolin explained, "Because I've eaten from the Spirit world."

"SO?" Mako screeched.

"So if I've eaten from the Spirit world, I can't leave it. Right?"

Lin scratched her chin. "That is true –" she began to say, but she caught Mako crouching on the ground and gazing up at her with large, shiny golden eyes. "But I suppose we could make an exception here …"

"NO!" Korra hopped off her seat and stormed over to Lin. "Rules are rules. If he's eaten the food then he stays! That's how it works around here."

"You're right. There's no question abo–" Lin glanced over at Mako's innocent-kitten face and sighed. "Look, people, I'm sure we can make a deal here that results in a win-win situation, yes?"

Bolin crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"Exactly what did you eat?"

"Just a few bacui berries."

"How many?"

"Six."

"Six. Alright, so you spend six months with your mama Mako and six with your wife, alright?"

"He spends six whole months here because he ate a few berries?!" Mako howled.

Lin massaged her temples. "Look, lady, I think you and the Queen have some serious in-law issues, so I'm just gonna let you two work it out, alright?" And with a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

From then on, Bolin spent six months in the Spirit world and six months with mama Mako. And Mako and Korra deal with their in-law issues to this very day.


End file.
